


Double Trouble

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie Life, Babies, Deaged Dean Winchester, F/M, Gen, Human Meg, Panicking Castiel, Parent Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester, deaged Jo Harvelle, frantic Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby was pretty sure that any day now he would get a call from Sam or Dean telling him that they got themselves into trouble but he hadn’t since Sam went through withdrawal giving Dean and Castiel time to stop Lilith without setting Lucifer out of the cage and cramming Lilith into a box just like Lucifer’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bobby was pretty sure that any day now he would get a call from Sam or Dean telling him that they got themselves into trouble but he hadn’t since Sam went through withdrawal giving Dean and Castiel time to stop Lilith without setting Lucifer out of the cage and cramming Lilith into a box just like Lucifer’s.

Bobby was working phones today for Rufus and Garth who were on two separate hunts. It was around noon when someone started banging on the front door. The knocking never stopped. “Pipe the fuck down, ya Idjit.” Bobby grunted as he opened the door to see a very frantic Sam.

“Hey Bobby…” Sam breathed wide eyed and looked behind him at the Impala where Castiel was digging around in the backseat.

“Hey there, Sam. Where’s Dean?”

“Um, yeah,…about that….”

“Aw, hell, boy. What did Dean get himself into?”

“Before you blow your top, I want to just say that it’s not entirely Dean’s fault. He was just in the same range so the effects hit him as well as the other person companying us.” Sam waved.

Sam walked into the house forcing Bobby to back up but couldn’t avoid Bobby hearing what he did. “Dean, hold your sisters hand. Joanna, hold you brothers hand.” Castiel said closing the Impala door. Bobby pushed Sam aside and walked onto the porch.

That’s when he saw two little toddlers crawling up the porch steps. They walked like they just got their sea legs. “What the Hell?”

“Bobby, Dean and Jo are got deaged.” Sam mumbled as he looked down at the little ones. “Cas says they are about 14 months.”

“How the Hell did this happen?” Bobby said louder than he should have. Bobby saw Sam and Cas both flinch and stare down at the babies. Bobby watched at the two babies bottom lips started to quiver and their eyes grew moist.

Cas automatically lifted Dean into his arms and bounced him gently rubbing his back. Sam did the same with Jo. “Quiet down, Bobby.” Cas scolded. “I just got them calm from the car trip.”

Bobby was shocked to hear that from Cas. “Excuse me?”

Cas pushed passed Bobby and Sam and walked into the library. “Sorry Bobby, Cas is a little stressed. After a week of research to find a cure we finally found out that this is permanent and whoever touches them first become their “Dad” so to speak. Cas was the one who carried them outside while I was upstairs killing the bitch.”

Bobby walked into the library to see Cas bouncing Dean on his knee on the couch. “Cas, I’m sorry, you are stressed. Y’all can stay here as long as you need. Don’t let me get in your way.”

Jo started squirming and whimpering in Sam’s arms. She stretched out her arms in the direction of Cas. She opened and closed her hands repeatedly. “Daaaa-daaa.”

“Shh, shh, Jo, sweetie. Daddy is with De.” Sam rocked her gently.

“Dada, dada, dada.” She repeated getting frustrated.

“Ok, Jo, come to Daddy.” Cas stood propped Dean on Cas’s hip. Cas walked over to Sam and wanted him to let him take her.

“No, you can’t take care of them both.”

“I know, Sam, just let me have Jo and you can take Dean. He needs to be changed.” Sam groaned and lifted Dean into his arms. Dean whimpered a little bit and got distracted by the amulet Sam had around his neck; Dean’s amulet. “Don’t worry, Sam. I think he is just wet.”

“Come on, Dean-o. Let’s get you changed then some lunch and then let’s see about putting you down for a nap.” Sam said in a calming baby voice that made Dean coo. Sam turned back to Cas. “The stuff still in the car?”

“Yeah, can you get Jo’s diaper back as well?” Cas asked sitting back down on the couch.

“Yeah, sure.” Sam walked outside with a babbling Dean. “That’s very interesting, Dean. Tell me more.” Sam smiled.

Bobby sat down at his desk in the library and looked at Cas. Cas noticed. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just you and Sam seem very calm for this to have been one week for those to be deaged.”

Cas blinked then readjusted Jo who was kicking her legs out and attempting to pull off her socks. “You misunderstood me, Bobby. I carried a fully grown Dean and Jo out of that house. They started acting like bickering children when they woke in the car. By the time we got to the motel they were this age and upset.

Sam raced to the store and called me as I researched what 14 month olds girls and boys need. Once we got those two settled into a routine two days later we started researching and that took a week only researching at night. That’s when we found the spell couldn’t be reversed. Sam and I decided it would be best to come here for your help.” Cas paused as he heard Sam walk back into the house. Dean was being his normal loud self.

“Yeah, yeah, I know bucko.” Sam laughed as he set Jo’s diaper bag by Cas and pulled Dean’s over his shoulder and walked upstairs with Dean.

Cas smiled then it faded into seriousness. “We were in Maine. It took us a week to get half way here.”

“Why? What took y’all so long?” Bobby asked rolling closer to the couch.

“Jo and Dean don’t like being in the Impala for long when they are awake. Sam was hit with a temporary spell as well.”

“Of course he was.” Bobby grumbled.

“Believe me, it was horrible. Since I am an angel the spells didn’t work on me. Well, before Sam killed the witch, she made it that Sam would get a nasty stomach bug.”

“Poor Sam.” Bobby mumbled.

“Bobby, Sam and I have been dealing with frick and frack for a good three weeks.”

“What about Ellen? She’s gotta be upset that her daughter has changed.”

“We called her and she understands. She hung up on Sam first but a day or two later she called back saying she mulled it over and is better.”

Sam came walked into the library with Dean babbling loudly still playing with the amulet. “What are y’all talking about?”

“I was just telling Bobby everything.” Cas said looking down at Jo who had started whimpering loudly and frustrated as she tried to pull off her sock. “Hold on, I got it, sweetie.” Cas gently pulled off the two pale pink socks.

“Everything?” Sam raised one eyebrow.

“I wasn’t finished yet.”

“Ok, then tell him.” Sam laughed.

“How about you tell Bobby. I have already spoke a lot and I need to grab Dean and Jo’s high chairs from the car and you just sat down.” Cas replied standing up. He set Jo on the ground and Sam slide onto the floor and gently flopped Dean on his but on the ground.

“What are you Idjits talking about?”

Sam huffed out of breath. “First off, I have to say is that Cas and I aren’t planning to stay long. Second, we tried _everything_ to get Jo and Dean back normal. Not even the archangel; Michael, could fix them. He did let us know that he made two familiar faces be back in our lives.”

“What are you trying to say, boy?”

Dean got struggled for a moment but stood and waddled away from Sam. Sam grabbed him and flopped him in his lap. “Four days ago, Cas and I had just been woken up by Dean and/or Jo, so it was around 5 in the morning when there was a knock on the motel door. I pulled out my gun and pressed it to the door as I opened it. It was Madison; the werewolf I had to kill. She wasn’t a werewolf anymore. Two hours later there was another knock on the door. It was Meg. She was human…not a demon.” Sam smiled letting Dean play with his fingers.

“So what? The four of your going to live happily ever after and Cas and Meg raise Dean and Jo like children?”

“No, all four of us talked. Since Cas is the “dad”…Meg should be the mom. I would be the uncle and Madison would be the aunt. We decided that Madison would have a job and I would start going back to school for something other than Law. Meg started working at the hospital nursery a few days ago and Cas would stay home for at the moment.”

“Well, where is Madison and Meg?”

“Meg had to work and Madison is looking for a job. We are just going to stay here until we collect enough money to share a house.”

“I already told you, Sam, that you can stay here as long as you need. Actually build a relationship with you and Madison, let Cas and Meg do the same. Let Dean and Jo get settled in one place before you move them to another.” Bobby huffed as Cas came in carrying the second of two high chairs and a lunchbox shaped bag.

Cas walked into the library. He lifted Jo into his arms and Dean wasn’t going to have that. He looked very serious. He whimpered and kicked his legs. He quickly clenched and unclenched the fabric of Sam’s jeans in his hands. “Dada!” Dean screamed as he tried to squirm out of Sam’s reach.

Sam quickly stood and took Dean with him. “Shh, shh, Dean, Daddy’s right here. He never left you. He’s right here.”

Cas had just strapped Jo into her high chair when Sam walked in with a sobbing Dean. Cas pulled Dean close to his chest. Dean sobs calmed somewhat. “Aww, is someone hungry and sleepy?” Cas said in a soft baby voice. Bobby watched from the doorway. Sam grabbed two bottles of baby food and two tiny spoon with the rubbed ends; one was blue the other was pink. Cas strapped Dean into the highchair and Sam slid the food and spoon towards Cas.

Bobby was amazed how well they worked together with Dean and Jo. What was amazed him the most was how the ladies acted.

                                                                                ***


	2. Chapter 2

“I assure you Mr. Novak that this completely normal.” Dr. Nelson said.

“Are you sure, Doctor? He’s—He’s warm, he can’t keep anything down, he’s got a runny nose…and he’s having trouble breathing through his nose…”

“Mr. Novak, your son is just having a simple cold. You just need to give him some baby cold medicine and keep tissues close by.”

Cas sighed in relief. “Thank you, Doctor. If you can’t tell I’m new at this.”

“It’s ok, Mr. Novak. You’ll be surprised how many calls I get that were worse than that.”

“Have a good day, Dr. Nelson.”

Cas walked into the nursery where a sitting up Dean was crying. “Hey, hey, booger. It’s ok, Daddy’s here.”

Once Dean was settled in Cas’s arms he started searching from baby cold medicine. He remember Sam buying some but he can’t remember where they put it. He bounced the whimpering Dean on his hip and found the liquid medicine. The bottle said that it works on cold and reduces fever and that was good enough for Cas. He poured the appropriate amount in the little cup and turned towards Dean.

Dean drank it down then gave a disgusted face with a little flail of his hands and feet. “I know, squirt. This stuff is gross.” Cas heard the front door opened.

“Who all is home?”

Cas walked down the stairs to reveal Meg. “I’m here with Dean and Jo as always.”

Meg smiled and Cas stole a kiss as Meg stole Dean from Cas. She felt Dean’s forehead. “Aw, baby boy, you’ve cooled down but you’re still hot.”

“Dr. Nelson thinks it’s just a cold.”

“That’s what I think too.” Meg said bouncing Dean. “Where’s Jo?”

“Last I checked she was still taking her nap.”

She nodded and sat down on the couch. “The babies at the hospital were bad today. They made me miss my babies.” Meg kissed the tip of Dean’s nose. “I sound so human and non demon when I say stuff like that.”

Cas sat down beside Meg after he had gone up and got a whimpering Jo. “I like that. It’s very motherly.”

“Thanks, Babe.” Meg smiled looking down at Cas’s hand. “Cas, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“When Michael took the demon out of me and the werewolf out of Madison and bought us to you why did you decide to go ahead and marry me? I mean Madison and Sam are just dating and well fucking. You and me we just got hitched, fuck like a married couple, and raise twins.”

“We completely each other; you were a little good and I was a little bad, like yin and yang. It would be also strange for us to be just in a relationship raising 15 month twins.”

“I talked with Madison at the hospital and she thinks the her and Sam are going to move in next store to give us the family vibe and Madison really wants to start and family even though they’re not married yet. She’s thinking about stopping birth control and make it an “accidental” pregnancy.” Meg smirked.

Cas smirked and Dean took that moment to let out three baby squeezes in a row. “Whoa, booger. Are you good?” Cas remarked pulling a tissue off the coffee table. CAs started wiping Dean’s snoty nose and Dean kept pulling away. “Come on, bud. I gotta wipe your nose.”

Dean was not going to have it. He started flailing her arms and legs and whimpering and pulling away. “Aw, little Deenie Weenie is a little cranky because he don’t feel good.” Meg stood up and Cas followed.

“He’s probably getting cranky because he didn’t take his nap and I gave him cold medicine like Dr. Nelson told me too, so he should be getting drowsy.”

“You’re such a good Daddy, Cassie.” Meg said once she sat in rocking chair in the nursery. She slowly rocked Dean and she watched his eyes start to droop. Cas watched with a smile. Just a month ago Meg would have never done this and now she was turned into a sweet loving mother and Cas liked it. Once Dean was asleep Meg laid him down in his crib. They started to walk out of the room when they heard whimpering.

Cas looked into Jo crib and saw they she was waking up. “Hey there, baby girl. Did you have a nice nap?” She struggled to get out of her sleeping position of face on the mattress and butt in the air but she successful did it and looked sleepily at Cas. Her fair bright blonde was stick out messily which made Cas smiled.

Meg wrapped her arms around Cas as he gently brushed Jo hair before lifting her into his arms and changing her. “I’m going to go start some supper before Sam and Maddi get home so we can eat right away. There’s a 50/50 chance Dean will wake up because the smell of food.”

“Oh, I now he will wake up for food.” Cas grinned and walked out of the room with Jo in his arms and Meg walking in front of him.

*&^%$#@!@#$%^^%$#@

Today was a rough day. Sam, Madison and Meg were working all day and that left Cas to take care of Jo and Dean. They both were not in a good mood and wanted to be held.

He would hold Dean until he was clam and set him in his bouncer to lifted JO up and Dean would start crying again. He would calm Jo down and set her in her bouncer and scoop Dean up and Jo was cry. He tried to carry them both but either Dean would flail and hit Jo or the other way around and the crying would continue.

Even being an angel he was getting overwhelmed. He held out for as long as he could . He changed their diaper s and feed them hoping it would tire them our but he was wrong. He set them down in their bouncers and they both wailed. He picked up his phone and dialed Sam’s number.

_‘Cas, I’m really busy right now. I can’t talk.’_

“Sam, I need help. I’m feeling human emotions. They won’t stop crying. I’m freaking out.”

_‘What do you mean by they won’t stop crying?’_

“I pick Jo up to calm her down and Dean keep crying. Once Jo calms down I set her down and pick up Dean and Jo starts fussing. It’s a cycle. They aren’t wet, they aren’t hungry. They don’t have fevers. They aren’t sick.”

_‘Whoa, whoa, Cas. Calm down. The more frustrated you get the more upset they will get because they can feel your distress.’_

Cas was taking short breaths. “I-I need help. Madison and Meg are working at the hospital until late tonight. You’re the only one I could call.”

“Cas, take a deep breath. I’m walking to my boss’s office to talk to him. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Just stay calm.”

Cas nodded looking at the sob 18 month olds. “Hurry, please.”

“I’ll try, Cas. Dean and Jo are the most high maintenance when they were adults, they worse as babies.”

                                                                               ***


	3. Chapter 3

Sam walked to his boss’s office he knocked on the open door. “Come in.”

He walked inside and sat in the chair in front of the desk. “Mrs. Adams?”

“Mr. Winchester, what can I do the honors?”

“Um, yes, sir. I just got call from my…brother in law and he well needs my help.”

“How so?”

“Uh, my sister had twins around 18 months ago and Castiel, my brother in law is a stay at home Dad. Twins are difficult and they are having an extremely bad day and he is freaking out.”

“You need to leave?”

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Ok.” He nodded simply.

Sam was shocked by the response. “Ok?”

“Yeah, ok. Go help you brother in law.”

“That’s it? No be early in the morning or close up shop tomorrow?”

“No, just go. Family’s important. I have four child at home; A highschooler, a middle schooler, an elementary schooler and a toddler. I know a baby melt down; I can only imagine two at the same time.”

“Thank you , sir. I will harder tomorrow.” Sam said.

“If that’s possible.” He smirked as Sam darted out of the room and to his car.

Twenty minutes later Sam is jumping out of the car and to the front door. He could hear the cries of Jo and Dean. He opened the door and dashed into the living room. “Cas?”

Cas looked freaked. He carrying Dean in a carrier on his chest. Jo was on his back. “Sam, I little help.”

Sam slipped Jo out of Cas’s sling. “Hey baby girl. Why the tears?”

Jo cried for a few minutes but then she calmed Cas got Dean out of the sling and Dean cuddled right into Cas’s chest. Cas breathed a sigh of relief and frustrated.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I forced you down here for a meltdown.”

“It’s nothing, Cas. Right now, I think Jo won’t let me put her down for a while.” Sam smirked. “She’s gripped onto me pretty good and decided my tie was a good toy to stick in her mouth.”

“Yeah, Dean’s gripping me tight and not letting go.”

“Cas, don’t apologize that you called me. We said we were in this together, even when Madison and Meg showed. If Jo and Dean have so much as a wet diaper you call me if you can’t handle it. I would do the same. That’s what we agreed on when we found out this was permanent.”

Cas noticed the frown on Sam’s face. “What’s wrong, Sam?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” Sam looked away then sat on the couch.

“No it’s not nothing. You’re upset.” Cas said standing in front of the taller man.

Sam sighed. “I’m just a little…scared…for lack of a better word.” He rocked Jo in his arms.

“Why would you be scared? You have hunted ghost, werewolves, vampires, demons, angels. You aren’t scared of anything.”

“For the first time ever I don’t have Dean. Sure I was alone at Stanford but I knew he was with Dad and he was just one call away. This time he’s right here, but he’s not. He’s not my big brother who looks after me. He’s not here to tell me that he’s got my back and he there for me. He’s my nephew.”

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

“No, don’t say you’re sorry. It’s not ok. I don’t get to see my brother again. The brother I had is now your son as a 18 month old baby who is now twins with his girlfriend.”

“Do you want to try to find a cure for a permanent curse to make you feel better?”

Sam looked down at Jo who’s eye were drooping shut. “I’m going to go put Jo down.”

Cas nodded and looked down at Dean. He was out cold. “I will do the same.” Once they were down Sam was back on the couch. “Sam, you can either mope about the past or live a normal life raising them. We know this is permanent.” Cas said pacing the living room.

“I know, Cas. I just…I just wish it was me and not Dean.” All of a sudden Cas vanished. “Cas?”

&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%^&

“Cas, I’m home.” Meg said walking into the living room.

“I don’t know, Bobby. That’s why I’m calling.” Sam paced around the living room. “Don’t yell at me, Bobby. We were just talking and he vanished.”

“What’s going on?” Meg asked setting down her stuff.

Sam looked over at Meg and his mouth closed. He looked away and paced once again. “Bobby, what should I do? I don’t know how long—“

Meg grabbed the phone. “Bobby, It’s Meg. We’ll call you back later, Sam has to explain to me where my angel husband is.”

She was fuming as she hung up. “Meg…”

“Where’s Cas? What’s going on?”

“Meg, calm down. Stay calm and quiet. Dean and Jo are down for the night.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Sam, tell me what going on right now. Don’t be vague with me tell me the God’s honest truth.”

He sat down on the couch. Meg sat beside him. “Dean and Jo were having a major meltdown so Cas called me and I rushed over and we took care of it. I was hit with realization after that. Cas noticed. I realized that for the first time ever I don’t have Dean; I was all alone without my brother. Cas went all sarcastic and then he disappeared.”

“Well, he’s an angel, he’ll show up sooner or later…right?” Meg shrugged. “Well, you should be getting next door. Maddi was right behind me getting here.”

“Are you going to be ok by yourself?”

“Yeah, I deal with a handful of babies their age all day. If I you I’ll call.”

Sam nodded and walked out of the house. Meg looked at the clock. She had gotten home late. Cas must have been gone for a long time. She walked up into the nursery and peered over Dean’s crib. He was had wedged himself in between the side of the crib and the mattress on the far side. Meg gently pushed him onto his back. He let out a whimper but didn’t wake.

Jo was cuddled in a blanket and sound asleep. Meg smiled and walked into hers and Cas’s bedroom where she stripped off her scrubs and pulled on one of Cas’s t-shirts and got into bed and drifted into a fitful sleep without Cas.

                                                                                ***

**Author's Note:**

> so what do y'all think about this new story... yay or nay?


End file.
